The party
by BittenGirl
Summary: Although i didn't mention any names they are rose and dimiri. This is a one-shot about a  party and what happens between them during it.


The music was booming loudly into my ears. It was all I could think about. The party was more alive than ever. Only the sound of my favorite song was echoing in my brain; until I saw him; he was standing like a god by the doorjamb, arms crossed with piercing eyes that were looking at me. His look was so deep that reached my very core sending an electric shock down my spine, into my veins.

His thoughts and need were almost palpable and most important, they were aimed directly at me, but maybe he was too shy to show it, or I was way too direct. I stumbled my way toward him and perhaps the buzz of the alcohol or my strong need for him pushed me. I reached his hand and took it, leading him to my bedroom. I opened slowly the door, afraid that someone else might be already there, but it was empty.

He grabbed me roughly and pushed me against the door then started to kiss me greedily. Maybe he was not so shy after all. He opened his mouth and I granted him full access. He was slowly but powerfully stroking my tongue with his. He grabbed my ass and lifted me, so I hooked my legs around his waist in a deadly grip. He carried me to my bed and slowly placed me down, him on top of me, supported on his elbows so I wouldn't be crushed by his weight.

I rolled us over. With his help I took off his t-shirt and then he did the same to me. He struggled a bit to unhook my bra but finally made it. By that time we were kissing with so much hunger that I couldn't grasp the thought that we would ever stop. I barely moved and inch and I felt his rock-hard erection against my pants. How unfortunate we were only half naked! The thought of him entering me sent a shiver down my spine, making me arch my back. I guess he sensed it so he rolled us again and started unbuttoning my pants. He did it so quickly I barely had time to even start unbuttoning his. I was struggling very hard so he offered me help. He sat on his knees and freed himself of his unnecessary clothing, leaving his long hard dick to stand in front of me. I felt the urge to taste it, lick it and that I did. He was moaning so softly in the begging but then he was louder and threw his head back in pleasure. He looked at me again with eyes that were like possessed by some kind of lust demon and in a blink of an eye had me all naked on my back.

His eyes turned soft again. He pushed apart my legs with his knees and with one gentle but swift move he entered me. We were both looking at each other with pure desire. He started moving faster and faster but unfortunately soon we were both exhausted. After a few minutes of silence but our heavy breathing I suggested that we take a bath to relax and he agreed.

We reached the bathroom still naked. I don't know what got over him but he pushed me against the wall, started kissing me and lifted one of my legs with his hand. In the same moment I was dripping wet for him so he entered me roughly. I can only guess everyone was able to hear us moaning, almost crying in ecstasy and for a brief second of lucid thinking I heard they turned the music louder. I had no time to be ashamed because soon we were both very close to climaxing.

Only after I prepared the bath we came for to the bathroom, but I definitely can't say I didn't enjoy the delay. We relaxed in the hot water, me with my back against his chest, so I could feel his heartbeat. I turned with my face at him and hissed him with hunger, then rotated myself so I was sitting on his lap. I felt again his erection only this time we were not held back by the clothes so I slowly took him inside me. This time we were not desperate, we were enjoying each other's embrace and sweet kisses, prolonging the pleasure as much as possible.

After we finished we dried each other with the towels and returned to the bedroom. We covered ourselves with a blanked but remained naked. I fell asleep with my head on his chest listening to his even breathing and heartbeat, feeling his hand holding me. I felt the safest person alive in his arms.

I was sure of one thing. I was falling for him, so fast that I was afraid. But whatever will come I fill fight for him, for his presence in my life, for his love.


End file.
